Question: $ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {2} & {3} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3}\times{-2} & {-3}\times{-2} \\ {-3}\times{2} & {-3}\times{3} \\ {-3}\times{3} & {-3}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{6} & {6} \\ {-6} & {-9} \\ {-9} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$